Mr Filch & Miss Squib
by Ana221b
Summary: Mr. Filch has found himself a love interest. Read more to see what happens.


**Author's note: Just like every Potterhead in this world, I believe the magical world created by J.K. Rowling, should not end. Future generations will read Harry Potter and it will be acknowledged as one of the greatest literature stories created by one of the most mesmerized human beings of the British nation. Indeed the Harry Potter series have ended, but the stories still continue through our hearts, memory and soul. Emotionally and physically we are all torn apart by the ending (story) of a hero that was impaired apart by none other than Voldermort, but it never stops there. We will still remember the first day, we picked up the Philosopher's Stone and became attached to the fascinating and life changing stories of a boy that we can all somehow relate too. That is why we will remain strong. We may have finished a story, but we can always continue the stories throughout our imaginations.**  
**And that is where this story blossomed into something that many people will or will not like. My imagination took off towards the sky and if you don't think I did a good job portraying Mr. Filch or any of the original characters, I am so, so sorry, you feel that way. x**  
**Miss. Squib is a lady that was in a culinary show, Chopped, (Her last name inspired this writing because Filch is a squib [It fits perfectly]) all credit goes to her and also my best friend, McCormick, for pushing me to make this story. Miss. Squib is a character that was clearly made up by a fan and was nowhere near the real story made by Jo. Telvadi Squib is like Filch in many ways, and that is why the outcome of the story takes place (She's kind of like Molly Hooper from Sherlock BBC). Thank you. x**

* * *

Mr. Filch & Miss. Squib

By: Anahi Mora

Hogwarts had been once destroyed by the Dark Lord. He brought destruction, death and self power, to where ever he landed. Wizards and witches betrayed one another only for the selfish need of protection and the power that was promised, but never received. Nobody could trust one another for the narcissistic reasons of Voldermort.

Harry Potter and his trust worthy friends helped out in the notorious annihilation of Voldermort and brought peace back to the magical world. How did they do it? No one, but the defeaters knew how Voldermort was destroyed. Some say it was pure luck. Harry and his companions still live on with the knowledge of knowing how they once defeated the dark lord. Lord Voldermort was now a name that would never be feared. He-who-must-not-be-named was now referred to as a joke, and for once, all was harmonious.

A year had passed when Filch had finally restored Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry back to the way it was before Voldermort and the Death Eaters demolished the castle. The moving paintings were put back to the walls where they once belonged, the walking, talking people inside them were happy and visiting one another. Miss. Norris was strutting around the castle to see if any wizard or witch were strolling around the castle grounds just to report back to Mr. Filch.

"Hogwarts will be opened once again," Professor McGonagall radiated through the halls, "Students will be able to comeback this year!"  
She put on a big smile towards Filch and left the hall.

"In no time, I'll be cleaning up there mess." Murmured Filch.  
Filch was the caretaker of the school. He was also a squib, a magical family born, but had no signs of magic. He envied every student, only because he had no magical powers of his own.  
Two weeks before Hogwarts School started, Filch was mopping up the entrance of the school.

"Still have to clean up this damn… mess… even though they're not here. Damn… kids," He mumbled to himself, "There is no way I'm letting any stu—"

"Excuse me?" said a lady behind Filch, "Do you know where I can find the headmaster? I came here to apply as the Dark Arts professor."

"I don't know! I just mop—" Filch turned around to argue more, but was struck by the beauty of a petite, brunette woman, "I- I- can help you with whatever you need ma'am."

She smiled, and with one hand pulling down her gray, business-like skirt, "Well thank you sir, do you know where I can speak to the headmistress?"  
"Right this way ma'am." Mr. Filch's cheeks turned pink. He was embarrassed of the way he almost spoke to the lady "May I help you out with those? What's your name?" He reached towards the stack of papers she was holding and grabbed onto them.

"The names Telvadi. Telvadi Squib and yours.. if I may ask?" She was still holding on to the papers.  
A bit embarrassed about her last name, he tried to answer, my n-n-name is Argus Filch, ma'am. But you can call me Filch."  
His hand slipped onto the woman's hand causing her to squeal and pull away from his hand. Papers wisped out of their hands and scattered across the almost-cleaned floor.

Telvadi quickly pulled out her wand, "[Insert spell that causes an object back into place] its okay, I got it." She smiled and stood next to the papers wondering how she would be able to pick them up. "Accio papers." The papers floated and she began walking towards Filch as the papers floated, neatly beside ran towards the papers and grabbed them, "It's okay, I can carry them for you." He hid behind the papers and his face turned red, "This way now." He yelled, so Miss. Squib could hear. He climbed up the stairs, being careful not to drop them again.

"Sorry about dropping the papers," Telvadi cheeks turned red as she looked down onto the ground, "This whole interview has me nervous. I don't think I'll be able to speak to the headmistress."

"Oh, don't worry about the papers," he gave a quick look to the lady that he was becoming attracted too, "You'll do great."

They were both in front of the headmistress' door.

"Well we're here." He handed the papers back to Telvadi.

"Trinkle truffle." Filch stared at Telvadi, "They told me the password, but not the location of the headmistress' office."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your business ma'am." He smiled at Telvadi and continued walking towards his own office.

"Wait, Mr. Filch—"

Filch, quickly turned around to face the lady he was so eager to speak to again. "What is it?" His voice almost came out in desperation and eagerness.

"Maybe… would you… like to go out for… tea. Or something. I mean it's your choice if you want to go, I understand if you don't want to." The last words were faint as if she didn't want him to hear them, she looks down to the floor, and waits for a response.  
Mr. Filch smiles, "I would like to go for tea with you. Say after your interview? My office is down the hall." He points down the hall showing Telvadi where his office was located.

"Okay." Telvadi steps closer to Filch and hugs him, she runs towards the stairs and disappears.  
"Bye." Filch whispers to nobody. He was lost staring at the giant bird that had closed the way to the headmistress' office, waiting for her to come back, but she was too busy with the interview.

Out of nowhere Miss. Norris comes into the hall and pounces at Filch's feet.

He grabs onto the cat and pulls her towards him, "Why, hello there Miss. Norris. Guess who has a date today?"  
Smirking and struck with excitement he kisses Miss. Norris behind her ear, "Aren't you excited for me?"  
Miss. Norris meows and hisses at Filch.

"Don't start, Norris!" He puts her down and proceeds walking towards the place he pointed out to Telvadi. Happy and excited for the upcoming event he frolics to his office. Miss. Norris following his frolicking.

He enters his room and realizes how messy his office has gotten. So busy cleaning the school he forgets about his own room, "I should really clean up this place!"

Mr. Filch wasn't an organized person. Unorganized stacks of paper sat along the wall, cabinets full of George and Fred's pranks. He was thinking about giving them back, but he didn't want any unwanted tears, if he returned everything back. His room was dark, no window to send some light in the messy room.

{oOo}

A few hours had passed when there was a knock in his door. His room was cleaner, and you could finally see that there was a window in the room. Filch rushed to the door and opened the door, only to see Miss. Telvadi. Butterflies rushed into his stomach and he felt like he could pass up his breakfast.

"Hello there," said Filch. He was trying to sound a bit flirtatious, but simply couldn't do it.

"I got the job Mr. Filch," she jumped up and hugged Mr. Filch, "I really wasn't expecting it, I'll be finally teaching at Hogwarts. Professor Squib's the name now!"

"That's great! Professor Squib!" He still couldn't believe that was her last name, "Maybe we can see each other more while you are at school?" Nervously said, he knew he could never pull the flirty, romantic kind of guy, but he had to start somewhere. Maybe later in life he would be able to.

Telvadi stared at him, not knowing if she should accept the fact that Filch was flirting with her or that she is slowly starting to fancy a man that she'd only known for a couple hours. "Let's go and celebrate?" A smile on her, she slowly went towards Filch's hand and pulled him out of the hall and out of the castle.  
No one had ever grabbed his hand. Not in a romantic way or a come-over-here way. He also was falling in love with a woman who he had only met four hours ago. "How is this possible?" he whispered to himself.

"What's possible?" Telvadi said to the man she was holding hands with.  
He tried making an excuse not to reveal the real possiblility, "Umm... I've just never been out at this time of day."

"Well now you have," She politely smiles, "So where do you want to go for tea?"

"We can go to Hogsmeade? That's probably the closest place we can go get some tea."

Mr. Filch didn't like tea, it was impossible for him to like or drink tea at all.

"I don't like tea." He waited for Miss. Squib to say something, but she didn't. Maybe she didn't hear him?  
A couple minutes later, "Neither do I," she let out a small giggle and looked down to the ground they were walking on, "I was nervous to ask you, so I just said tea, instead of something else."

They both laughed and walked into the coffee shop. They sat close to the window.

"Hello, I'll be taking your order today, what can I serve you two?" A tall young woman with a ponytail to the side asked them.

"We'll take two butter beers, please," Telvadi looks at Filch, "Oh, and some orange peel walnut crumpets. That'll be all."

"Okay," the waitress smiles and leaves.

"I hope that's what you wanted? I tend to order without the consent of others." Telvadi guiltily says.

"It's fine. I enjoy drinking butter beers." He smiles and looks out of the window.

"How long have you been working at Hogwarts?"

He looks at her and begins, "For about 16 years."

"That's a long time."

"Yes, it is." Not knowing what to say he looks down and hopes that the waitress will bring their order.

"School starts in two weeks, any plans before it starts?" she was obviously trying to make conversation. The only problem was Filch was a bit too shy.

"I have no plans, just finish cleaning the school and wait for the students to come back."

The waitress comes back with the order. "Two butter beers and orange peel walnut crumpets." She sets the butter beers on Filch's and Telvadi's side and sets the crumpets between the two. "Enjoy."

Telvadi takes a swing of her drink, "Maybe we should come here every day? So you won't be alone in your office all day?" She smiles at him and takes another drink.

"It would be nice, and I wouldn't be crammed up in my office all day." He takes a crumpet and takes a drink of his butter beer.

"I guess, it'll be a date?" She giggles and takes a bite from the crumpet.

Filch blushes and smiles, "A date? I've never been on a date."

"Well you have now." Telvadi blushes and places her hand on Filch's hand.

They finish up there drinks and crumpets and set off back to Hogwarts.

"It's been a very nice day today, I don't remember the last time I've went out and enjoyed myself."

"You know Telvadi, the day isn't over."

They go inside the school and walk through the corridors to Filch's office.

"Do you want to go inside?" He holds the door open for her and she walks in.

Telvadi walks in and places her purse and jacket on a table that is placed near the entrance.

"You can sit down," Filch gestures the bed for her to sit down, but she walks towards the window.

"You have amazing view," Telvadi then sits down on the bed and Filch sits on the other side of the bed. She looks around the room and sees the chains that are cleaned and polished in the corner of the room.

"So why do you want to teach Dark Arts?"

"It's very interesting, and somehow I'm just drawn into it." She walks towards Filch and stands in front of him.

"What are yo—" Telvadi interrupts Filch with a kiss. "Well that was unexpected…"

From just the few hours they've been together, Filch thought she was the type to not kiss in the first date.

"That's not all I'm capable of… Mr. Filch," She whispers to his ear.

"Well today is a day of firsts for me." Embarrassed to admit this. He couldn't believe this was happening. Nobody has ever held his hand, or token him on a date or kissed him like Miss Squib has. And all of this happened on the first day of meeting her. Not even a day, more like nine hours.

"Just lay back." Filch listens to her and lies down on his bed, not sure of what was going on. Telvadi slowly crawls on top of Filch and places her forearms on the bed. "Wha do you use those chains for?"

"N-Nothing, I k-keep them there just in case—"

"In case some woman comes in—"

"No. Just in case they change the rules."

"Well, today were not going to use them on students. I'm going to use them on you." She grabs her wand and magically sends the chains to the bed.

"What're you gunna do?" Filch asks nervously.

"Sssh," she pecks a kiss on Filch's lips and grabs the chains "You'll see."

Mr. Filch lies vertically on the bed and waits for Telvadi to do something, a bit excited, but nervous. Telvadi in the other hand takes off her shoes and hops on top of Filch and holding on to the chains she slowly cuffs them onto his wrists, and ties the chain to his bedpost.

"Wait here, don't move!" She skips to the door and vanishes.

"Wait… I'm still here. Tied. And unable to get out." Filch tries to shake off the cuffs off of him, but does not succeed.

What was he doing? He's only known this woman for a short period of time and where were they were moving a bit to fast? His thoughts didn't know where to carry him. He never had thought about sex. It never crossed his mind, and now he was getting thrown into a platter he didn't know about.

Filch was too deep into thought to notice Telvdi hop back into bed with him. He was tied up and couldn't hold the woman that he didn't know much about.  
'

To be continued..

* * *

**Okay, so I may not know where this is going. I don't have the slightest clue of _what_ is going to happen next.  
I woke up one day and BOOM! This came to my head. Umm.. I'm not sure if anyone would read this, but if someone does.. tell me what you think? **

**I do tend to judge myself very harsh & yes.**


End file.
